Unknown
by Pip08
Summary: Draco loses his memory... does it matter how? BZHG..so far...
1. Introduction

Unknown - Prolouge

Summary: Draco loses his memory... does it really matter how?

A pale platnuim blonde teenager woke up in a blindingly white room between overly startched and itchy sheets. A large older woman came bustling over to him the instint she saw him awake.

"How are you feeling Mr. Malfoy, you gave us quite a scare!" the nurse said as she started poking him with her wand and exicuting basic tests. He looked at her dumbly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he repeated. The nurse's prodding paused long enough for her to glance at him and sigh before it started right back up with new vigor.

"I guess that means you lost your memory. Considering you almost died it isn't too surprising." she said, stopping her tests to scribble down something on a piece of parchment.

"I almost... died?" he asked, looking paler than usual, if that was even possible. The nurse bobbed her head up and down as she continued to write.

"Good morning Madam Pomfrey!" a young girl called from the doorway as she headed over toward the two. "Who came in?" she asked as she stepped out from behind the nurse. "Oh, it's just him." she said distastfully.

"I know, isn't it wonderful he's finally awake!" the nurse said, hugging the girl. "I thought he was going into a coma!"

"Yes, wonderful." she said in a wonderful immitation of Snape's monotone.

"The only horrible thing is," she paused and jotted the last bits of information down, "his memory seems to be lost." The girl froze.

"Malfoy lost his memory?" the brunette said in awe. "I thought he wouldn't have a scratch if he woke up."

"Well," the nurse said dramaticlly, "it seems something else must've went wrong. The poor dear could be dying for all I know!" The nurse ran into her office to cry. The girl sighed before glaring at Malfoy.

"So you're going to play everyone for a fool then ferret?" she snapped.

"Ferret? Where?" Draco said, looking around, truly confused. The girl's eyes widened.

"She wasn't kidding. Do you remember anything?" the girl pressed. Draco shook his head, looking like a confused, innocent, five year old. "That's alright." she said, softly placing a hand on his forearm as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Madam Pomfery will fix you up in no time! So, according to her," the girl picked up the nurse's notes, "you are... completely healty... but lost your memory. Odd. Oh well, Dumbledore can figure it out."

"Dumbledore?" Draco repeated.

"The Headmaster. You're in a school, this is the school informary, the school has a Headmaster named Dumbledore." she said calmly. She put down the notes and handed him a glass of water. "Here, your throat seems dry." He smiled at her before drinking half of it and handing it back. She set it back on the night stand.

"My name is Mr. Malfoy!" Draco said happily. "What's yours?" The girl laughed and nodded.

"Your name is Draco Malfoy, and I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you... again." He looked at her and blinked.

"We know each other?" he asked. She nodded and rubbed his forearm to calm him before standing up.

"We do, we did, we will. I have to go now though. Bye." she said, heading for the door.

"Hermione?" he called once she reached the door. She turned to face him. "Will you come back?" He looked terrified and Hermione frowned a moment before smiling.

"Of course I will!" she said before slipping out the door. He watched the doors blankly as Madam Pomfrey, puffy eyed and red nosed, came back to run many more tests on him.

Hermione, while this was happening, went to her Friday classes. She was really glad it was Friday too, because that's when all the teachers like to give tests, so she just scribbled down the answers and zoned out while waiting for the end of class. Her mind just kept wandering back to how terified Draco looked, asking if she would come back.

She went to the hospital wing every morning to see Madam Pomfrey and help her care for the patients there. She was usually in there at night as well but for much longer. After her last class she couldn't help but head straight to the informary to check on Draco.

"Thank goodness! Miss Granger!" she heard Madam Pomfery call as soon as she entered the hospital wing. She walked briskly to her side where she was mending a broken bone. "Heal all you can! No mercy! It's simply over flowing today!" And she was right. All the beds were full, the front two however were being sat on like a bench for the most minor injurys with about five to a bed. She headed over to those first. She finished quickly as most were first years with scrapes and jinxs. She looked at the cauos and started down the side Madam Pomfrey wasn't tending to. She healed up a huge gash in the head, a broken arm, a horribly wrong jinx, a student with food poisining and a small girl who kept talking gibberish trying to explain the curse that was on her before looking at the other side. The hospital wing was now only a quarter full. The two kept working for a good half hour and the only person left was Draco, watching innocently from his bed in the corner.

Hermione headed toward Draco but Madam Pomfrey caught her. "Two drops of the green and one of the orange. Try talking to him also, he's seemed awful lonesome all day too. Another one!" she cried out the last part as another quidditch player covered in bruises with a broken limb hobbled in. Hermione smiled at the distraction and headed for Draco once more. She closed the curtain so no one would see them talking, and because the person who walked in was a Slytherin and she figured Draco talking to a muggleborn would be hard to explain. She sat on the edge of the bed and had Malfoy take the potions before she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm back! And now you're all done with potions, for now atleast." she said happily as she handed him the once again full, glass of water. He gratefully took it and drank the whole thing before starring at the bottom. "Would you like some more?" Hermione asked hesitantly. Draco didn't pay any attention to her question however.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked, glaring into the bottom of the cup, making sure not to look at her. Hermione smiled and nodded as she automaticlly started smoothing wrinkles in the sheets. "Some boy was sitting next to me and kept saying mean things about people. He said you were going to die. He laughed and started asking me questions so I pretended to be asleep. What was he talking about?"

"Do you know the boy's name?" Hermione asked automaticlly guessing it was a Slytherin. Draco nodded.

"Blaise something..." he said, thinking about it.

"You have to understand, he doesn't like me very much. He doesn't like people like me either, so he probably meant that he was going to kill me." Hermione explained slowly and carefully. Draco nodded.

"That makes sense, but why does he want to kill you?" he asked, handing her back the cup and looking at her. Hermione looked at the cup before setting it back on the nightstand.

"I'm not a pureblood." she said simply, turning to face him. She looked so indiffrent but her eyes gave her away.

"Don't cry!" Draco said despretly, wrapping his arms around the arm Hermione had on the bed. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered. She laughed and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine. You on the other hand look tired. You should sleep. I should be going anyway." she said, waiting for him to let go of her arm. He loosened his grip and let her tuck him in. She kissed him on the forehead before turning toward the curtain.

"Will you come back, Hermione?" Draco whispered. She smiled and didn't bother to even turn around.

"Yes, I'll be back in the morning." she said, leaving the curtained in corner and then the hospital wing, all the while seeing Draco ask about what Blaise had said...

A/N: I know! I am an idiot for starting a story when I have two already but I like this one even though it's really cliche! I'm sorry about updating too, but I've been busy with school and then Hurricane Rita came toward us so I'm just happy it turned north! Well, not truely happy, it hurt all those people... but they say only one has died so that's good news! Review and I'll try my best to update ASAP!


	2. Special Ed and Toast!

That's Why They Created Special ED!

(And Toast)

"Hermione!" someone with a femine voice whispered harshly. "Hermione, wake up!" Hermione rubbed her eyes open to find Madam Pomfrey next to her bed looking as frazzled as ever. "Come with me immediately! There's no time to get dressed!" she snapped when she saw Hermione head for her dresser. As the two left the silent and dark dorms Hermione caught sight of a clock... 2:50 in the morning.

All the way to the hospital she stared at what she was wearing, it wasn't really school appropriate, it was her night gowns after all! She had a very thin silk spaghetti strap style top that was a pale lavender and matching silk pants that dragged on the floor. Her feet were bare all together and she was freezing! As she started rubbing her arms to get rid of the goose bumps that had started appearing Madam Pomfery started talking.

"He seemed fine yesterday! But it seemed like exactly eight hours after you left he started getting worse. He's like a five year old know! He mumbles and is scared of everyone so we figured we'd get you because you're smaller, no offensive, and more child like than the professors. Every time we try to get close to him he throws a huge tantrum so loudly he starts turning blue from screaming almost instantly! Dumbledore can get next to him but as soon as he touches him he goes off like a bell!" she said in almost hysterics. She stopped talking to open the hospital wing doors.

"Who are we talking about?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"Why, Draco of course!" she said as she hustled Hermione in and toward the group of professors near the now uncurtained area.

"Miss Granger!" Dumbledore said happily. "Glad you could join us! I do hope we aren't keeping you up too late."

"Of course not Headmaster!" Hermione replied as happily as she could manage.

"Well?" Snape hissed angrily.

"Yes, um, we would appreciate it if you would try to get close to him. I dare say he won't let any of us a step closer!" McGonagol said quickly as she wrung her hands discreetly, but Hermione noticed it. She nodded and went to the front of the group and dropped to her knees. She inched slowly toward the big doe eyed boy who was shaking under the covers. Once she was a foot away from the bed she sat indian style on the floor and started talking softly.

"Hello Draco. I'm back. I dare say much earlier in the morning than I imagined but morning none the less." she said happily and gently in a smooth voice. He lowered the sheets to his lap but still held on to them. She smiled. "So, how have you been since I saw you last? Taking all of your potions?" Draco nodded. "How do they taste?"

"Yucky." Draco said, grimacing like a five-year-old. Hermione laughed. Draco smiled.

"Do you still remember my name?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Herminny." he said, scrunching up his face. Hermione laughed and got back on her knees before moving to sit on the floor right beside his bed. Draco just watched patiently.

"What do you say we shorten that to make it easier?" she said once she was seated. Draco nodded eagerly. "Now, my friend used to have a nickname for me that I actually like... what was it?" Hermione sat and thought for a moment as Draco watched eargerly before she smiled widely. "Mia! That's it. Mia. Can you say that?"

"Mia?" Draco asked quietly. Hermione nodded.

"Exactly!" Hermione said, smiling at him. She looked and saw his hands were just sitting on his lap and decided to try something. "What's that?" she asked suddenly, looking at his hand. He looked quickly at his hands to see nothing.

"What? Where?" Draco said a little frightened.

"That." she said, touching the tiniest of scars on his pointer finger, from pricking it, probably for a potion. He inspected it. Hermione took his hand from his in front of his face and kissed the scar. "All better!" she declared.

"But it didn't hurt." Draco said, puzzled.

"How was I supposed to know that?" she asked.

"I never said it hurt." he said, still confused.

"People get hurt all the time and they don't tell people, even if others can make it feel better. I was making sure." Hermione said, as if it was obvious. Draco nodded, looking at his finger. Hermione took his hand so he'd stop looking at it.

"Mia?" he asked, looking at his hand covered by hers.

"Hmm..." she said, looking at his face.

"Why can't I 'member anything that happened to me?" he said, still looking at their hands.

"Well, you got hurt really badly, you almost died, and your brain was so busy trying to make sure you lived it focused so hard on living, it forgot all of those memories you had." Hermione said, trying to explain it so he could understand it.

"Oh, but then how come I 'member how to speak, and you, and Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"Because you saw me after you lost your memory. How you remembered how to speak, well, it's different then your memories, it's an ability. Like you can probably still walk." Hermione said, struggling to answer the question without an 'I don't know.'

"Are you my mommy?" Draco said, looking at her face.

"No sweety, I'm not. Your mommy isn't here right now, but I'm sure she'll come to see you soon." Hermione said, trying not to laugh at seeing Draco Malfoy say mommy.

"What if she's not as nice as you and hates me for forgetting?" he said, trembling. Hermione sat on the side of the bed and wrapped him in her arms.

"I'm sure she's wonderful and won't care that you forgot because she'll be so happy you lived." Hermione whispered into his ear. Draco snuggled closer to Hermione before closing his eyes.

"Promise not to leave me alone with those scary people who keep trying to poke me with sticks." Draco said, hugging one of Hermione's arms tight. Hermione looked toward the professors who were all nodding, except Snape.

"I promise." she said, listening as Draco's breath evened out. The professors sighed and smiled at her once they saw his muscles loosen.

"Thank goodness!" McGonagol muttered. "At least now we can see what caused his brain to lose all that knowledge before he's an infant that drools over everything! His parents would have a fit!"

"I get the feeling they'll have a fit no matter what." Snape said.

"You feel Severous? I'm shocked!" McGonagol mocked. The others laughed but Snape sneered.

"Now now," Dumbledore said, settling the crowd, "we should see to it that Mr. Malfoy doesn't get a lower IQ!" All the teachers watched Madam Pomfrey give Draco a sleeping drought before they started to test him with more spells than Hermione could believe that they knew.

"Hermione." someone whispered hours later as they set a hand on her shoulder to wake her. She stirred, blinking quickly because of the blinding white. "I think you should see this." McGonagol said sorrowfully. Hermione got up and stumbled sleepily over to Draco's bed, but instead of Draco, there was a three year old boy with the same hair sleeping soundly. "His body, all of a sudden, just, transformed!" she explained.

"That doesn't make any sense. It's like he's aging backwards. How's his IQ?" she asked, feeling little Draco's forehead instinctively to find it perfect temperature.

"The same since you've been here." Madam Pomfrey said, glancing at the clock. She looked at Dumbledore expectingly.

"The snake bites..." Draco mumbled into the pillow. Hermione smiled and bent next to him.

"Bites who?" she asked playfully.

"The wo- wombats are endangered in volcanoes." he switched the train of thoughts so quickly Hermione blinked once and burst out laughing. Draco shot into an upright position. "What?" he said.

"Nothing." Hermione said, settling down. "Except you just said, The wombats are endangered in volcanoes." Draco gave her a funny look before noticing all the professors.

"Mia," he said, frightened, tugging on her shirt, "who are those people?" he whispered loudly.

"Teachers." she said simply. "Your in a hospital in a school sweety. They just want to make sure you're okay."

"Oh. Can I go play now? I feel fine." he said, looking down to make sure he was intact.

"Absolutely no-" Madam Pomfrey started shrieking before Dumbledore gave her a warning glance.

"Play what?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Draco looked at her confused.

"Quidditch of course!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Except I don't know where my broom is, or where to play."

"How about we play a less... scary game?" Hermione said hopefully.

"There more games besides Quidditch?" Draco in awe.

"Of course silly!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "What kind of game would you like to play?"

"What kinds are there?" he asked.

"Card games, board games, hand games, make believe games, sport games, and craft games." Hermione listed.

"Um. which one is the funniest?" Draco asked.

"How about we play a board game?" Hermione said, pulling a box out of thin air.

"Chutes and Ladders?" Draco said, reading the box fluently.

"Very good! Yes. First one to one hundred wins!" Hermione said. They played the game while the teachers watched, intrigued and as soon as Draco won, he grew instantly, in front of everybody's eyes.

"That's incredible!" Madam Pomfrey said, starting to prod him with her wand, taking the simplest of tests.

"What is?" said a ten year old Draco.

"You grew!" McGonagol said.

"Everyone always says that!" he complained, crossing his arms. "I don't like you!"

"For saying you grew?" she asked. As soon as he confirmed with a nod he shrunk back to his five year old self.

"When he learns he grows temporarily." Hermione stated. Everyone nodded.

"Well, we can't put him in class." Snape spoke, for the first time in hours.

"Are you kidding!" McGonagol exclaimed. "That's what they created Special Ed for!"

All the Professors mouths fell, even Dumbledore looked shocked. "How dare you say such a thing!" Madam Pomfrey said, bursting into tears.

"He's not retarded though." Hermione said, looking up at her elders. Flitwick looked at her.

"Special Education in the wizarding world my dear, stands for suffering plainly extreme conditions in a lump." he explained.

"In a lump?" Hermione asked, confused with the ending.

"Not everyone in special Education looks like a human Miss Granger." Snape hissed from te back of the crowd. She made a shocked oh before looking at the five year old Draco starting to stir.

"I want my mommy, Lucy." he mumbled as he opened his eyes. "You aren't Lucy!" he hollered as he recognized her. "I don't like you! You're evil! Where's Lucy!"

"Calm down Draco, it's just Hermione. You can't expect Lucy to be _here_!" Hermione said, making sure to emphasis he wasn't home. He looked around and his mouth dropped.

"I'm in the sick people place. What happened?" he asked, looking to check he was in one piece.

"You lost your memory but I guess it's back." Hermione said happily.

"Of cou- What?" Draco said, all of a sudden his eyes flashing green before he looked confused.

"Do you remember anything?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Who are you?" he demanded, ignoring the question.

"I take that as a know. I'm Hermione Granger but you can call me Mia." she said, trying not to sound exasperated.

"Hi!" Draco said suddenly, giving Hermione's stomach a hug, "I'm..."

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione supplied. Draco scooted away from her to see her face.

"You have big shiny eyes, like marbles." he said, completely changing the subject. Hermione blinked before fully registering the change.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. She glanced back at the professors with a worried look.

"Miss. Granger, come here a moment." Dumbledore said kindly, his eyes shinning. Hermione slowly walked away from Draco, completely aware of how quiet the wing was.

"Yes Professor?" she muttered once they were across the silent room.

"You see, we need a favor. Obviously, Draco can't stay here, but we can't send him home so we've got a cabin for him where he won't be disturbed." Dumbledore paused and Hermione nodded, waiting for him to continue. "But he'll need supervision."

"Who?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well, we can't spare any of the teachers on such short notice so we were hoping you would..." Dumbledore trailed off seeing Hermione's understanding.

"What about classes?" Hermione asked, and Dumbledore laughed, causing the teachers to start talking.

"You are the brightest witch of your time Miss Granger! You can't expect me to believe you aren't all ready way ahead of the class. You read all of your books over summer and obviously understood it or else you would have done more research. You could pass a graduation test with flying colors!" Dumbleore said. "If you are really worried about them we can send you copies of lessons and you can send in your assignments."

"Let's go with that plan." Hermione said decisively.

"I take it you agree then?" Dumbledore asked happily.

"I don't think I've ever said no to you yet." Hermione replied, walking back to Draco who happily hugged her upon arrival.

"Can we go now?" he asked, staring at the teachers and happy Dumbledore.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered for her, "as soon as the house elves bring your things." Hermione sighed at how predictable he was when the house elves popped in and dropped of the trunks.

"Draco's things won't fit him though." Hermione stated. Dumbledore smiled.

"It's all taken care of." he responded, and with that, the two were flooed off to an abandon little cabin in the middle of the woods somewhere far away.

Far away in a little cabin...

Five year old Draco glared at the room around him. "It's a muggle house." he said, glaring at it.

"Draco, just because it's muggle doesn't mean it's bad." Hermione said ass indiffrently as she could. She picked up a bag of Draco's that looked small enough for him to carry and handed it to him. "Let's go find your room." Draco's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I get my own room?" he asked, bouncing up and down. Hermione laughed as she nodded. "Thank you Mia!" he yelled as he snatched the bag and ran off up the stairs.

Hermione followed Draco to his room and watched from just inside the doorway as he pulled things out of his bag and put them all over the floor before starting to place each one in it's place. Draco was halfway done when he froze and looked at Hermione, fear evident in his eyes. He immediately dropped everything in his hands and stood up straight. Hermione felt someone staring at her and in a blink of an eye, spun around, whipped out her wand, and managed to spit out _Perfectious Totalis,_ before they could finish saying the killing curse. She looked to find Blaise Zabini on the floor, eyes a strange glow in the dark green. Hermione sntacthed his wand and unfroze his head to talk to him.

"What happened?" he groaned trying to move. "Fuck!" he cursed when he noticed he was on the floor and couldn't move.

"Watch your language!" Hermione snapped automatically.

"It's okay Mia, I already know that word. It's naughty. Does he get his mouth washed out with soap too or is he a grown up?" Draco asked.

"He mostly certainly isn't grown up. I'll wash his mouth out later, now, we need to have an... older person talk. Would you mind terribly leaving us for a moment?" she said, pulling the old and much hated ploy.

"I get it, I'm gone." Draco said angrily and he stomped out the door and down the stairs. Hermione smiled at his pouting before glaring at Blaise.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"I don't remember, but while we're on the matter, where exactly is _here_?" he said, looking around.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she hissed, making sure Draco was still downstairs by peeking out the door before closing it.

"It's not for virgin ears." he said with a smirk.

"Does everyone in the school sleep with Pansey?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Even a few girls." Blaise said a little too happily.

"Off topic, why were you trying to kill me?" Hermione asked seriously.

"Because you're a know it all mudblood_-sheeeeek_" a high pitch scream emitted from what looked like a paralyzed Blaise. Hermione instantly muted him before doing a revealing charm.

"Shit." she mumbled before hitting herself on the forehead as punishment. "I can't believe someone put an unforgivable on him. I mean, who would want to control a seventeen year old?" She quickly double checked Draco wasn't outside before breaking a very important rule of magic, don't try a stupid spell on humans.

Hermione recalled that if you rhymed something it sometimes overpowered a basic Latin spell. While the unforgivable wasn't simple, it could be undone, she hoped.

"Most of my power and most of my might, let him wake himself before night, take the curse and break it soon, break before today's noon!" Hermione said, taking the words from off the top of her head. A blue light left her wand and went straight for Blaise. He turned the shade of blue before suddenly going limp and returning to his normal skin tone.

She levitated him into the next room, making sure Draco didn't see, and put him on the bed before locking the window and on her way out, the door. As she shut the door, a tug on her robes caused her to jump.

Draco stood right by her leg looking up at her with a piece of very burnt toast. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Would you like something?" she asked, looking between Draco and the toast.

"I tried to cook bread with magic but it turned black instead of brown." Draco said. "Can you fix it?" Hermione had never made toast with magic, she had never made any food with magic except what they required at school which was changing liquids to other liquids.

"I have a better way, no magic what so ever." Hermione said, making the toast turn back into bread with a reversal charm before taking it and Draco downstairs.

She led him to the toaster and sat him on the counter next to it. He poked it with his wand sharply before recoiling. He looked at it with wide eyes. Hermione just smiled. She set the piece of bread in the toaster, made sure the dial wasn't too high, and pushed down the lever, causing Draco to jump.

"It just ate my bread!" Draco said, hitting the toaster to, Hermione assumed, get it back. She quickly scooped him off the counter and out of hitting range.

"It didn't eat it, it's turning it into toast for you." Hermione said. Draco glared at it before believing her. When it popped up a few seconds later (I guess it was a magic toaster with fast cooking) Draco saw that it was toast and happily gobbled it down. Hermione rolled her eyes before glancing at her watch. It was only six in the morning. She was really tired but Draco looked ready to bounce off the walls.

Once he had finished rubbing his hands and crumbs on his shirt he looked at Hermione, then outside, then back at Hermione. "Can we play Quidditch now?" he asked happily.

"Well..." Hermione said. She looked at him.

"Please? I promise not to hurt myself." he said, putting on a puppy dog face. Hermione remembered something, children who got what they wanted by turning on a sweet face turned out to be brats and shallow.

"No. Maybe later. Right now we should get you changed." she said, motioning to his crumb covered shirt. He pouted at her and she rolled her eyes. Malfoy or not, all boys hated the thought of putting on clean cloths.


	3. Happy Family

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers... TheDevilsSeductress (love your pen name!), Snow Mouse, Steelo (thanks for the tons of reviews!), and Alenor! Sorry this took forever...

Happy Family

After Hermione got Draco to change, he still wanted to play Quidditch so she resolved to another most hated phrase of children, "Maybe later."

"They always say that!" he said, throwing a tantrum. Hermione simply watched, unmoving, as he started banging on the floor and howling about Quidditch. He stopped to see her indifferent face before starting up again. After he had worn himself out she scooped him up and carried him up the stairs and was about to walk into the now half asleep boy's room before realizing who was in there. She changed direction and laid him in her bed before falling asleep herself on a chair.

Hermione awoke only a few hours later to banging and screaming which was causing sobbing from Draco. She quickly gathered the scared boy in her arms before taking him to find out what was causing the noise. There was pounding and hollering at the front door and when she peeked out the front door she saw to her shock and horror, a group of about ten Death Eaters. It seemed there was a barrier around the house not letting them within a few meters of the house. She watched their spells bounce of and listened to them scream to give them Draco and Blaise. She hurried up stairs and listened behind the door of Draco's room. "Zabini!" she hissed. "Zabini answer me!"

"Make them shut up! I'm getting a headache." he moaned. She rolled her eyes.

"You still under that spell?" she asked.

"No, thanks by the way. How'd you undo it?" he asked. She checked her pocket to make sure his wand was there. She put an invisible shield around herself and Draco before unlocking the door and entering the room.

"Rhyme." she stated.

"Nice barrier. The one outside and the personal one. Two person is hard." Blaise stated. She raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you heard the spell." she said, setting Draco down, who started poking at it.

"Amazingly, I mean over this mess." he said, gesturing to the window. "I don't care though, I'm free. I mean after all that time, even if it's only for a few hours, it's great!"

"How long were you under the spell?" Hermione asked, picking Draco back up so he couldn't try what looked like slamming into the barrier.

"Hey!" he hollered. "It's mean to pick me up all the time!"

"Sorry dear, just trying to keep what's left of your memory." she said, sitting him on her lap once she'd sat on the bed.

"I know," Blaise said sarcastically, "it's horrible having a hot girl holding you." He smirked.

"Eww!" Draco said, scrunching up his face. Blaise laughed and Hermione, still shocked, looked at Blaise.

"Sorry, but I'm just so happy to not have to do anything with Pansy. Do you know how ugly she is?" Blaise asked.

"I don't stare at girls." Hermione stated, looking at Draco, who was trying to get off her lap.

"I know what you're going to say but I have to ask, can I have my wand back?" Blaise asked.

"We'll see." she said, watching Draco smirked at Blaise.

"She treats you like a baby too!" he said.

"We'll at least I'm not a pouty, spoiled, little five year old." Blaise said, smirking back.

"Maybe not, but you act like one." Hermione said. Blaise's jaw dropped.

"At least I'm not an innocent self right virgin." Blaise said, in an obvious jest.

"Well that can't be me." Hermione said, a sharp gleam in her eye, "I'm _not _innocent."

"Little virgin ears." he said.

"You're right, Draco shouldn't be hearing this." Hermione said. Draco glared at Blaise.

"What? No way, who?" Blaise said, now excited.

"Don't know him. He's my ex now though." she said. "I dated him for almost two years too."

"Dang! You must look way better then I thought under those tents you wear." Blaise said, smirking. "You get a guy to be with you for two years and he waits all that time, you have to be."

"Thanks." Hermione said sarcastically. "Anyway, it's almost ten and those blasted Death Eaters are still banging away. How long have they been there anyway?"

"Almost two hours. The first hour they tried to sneak in and then they asked for my help. Then they tried to break the barrier. Now, they're just pissed." Blaise said.

"How do we make them go away?" Hermione asked. "Do you think Dumbledore would come and scare them off?"

"For you? Yes." Blaise stated, "but it isn't necessary. I _could_ get rid of them _if_ I had my wand."

"I think we can wait." Hermione said.

"Or we can send them away before anyone goes insane." Blaise added.

"Stop making me the bad person!" Hermione snapped. "I'm... going." she said, scooping Draco off her lap and walking out of the room. She locked the door, much to Blaise's dismay and checked that she had Blaise's wand before undoing the two person barrier and locking herself in her room. She knew Draco wouldn't hurt himself too much, he was a brilliant five year old.

"Mia!" she heard Draco say, outside the door. She groaned. It had been half an hour and even though she had cried for fifteen minutes she felt bad. Crying usually exhausted her and then she'd fall asleep and wake up in a good mood. This time, it didn't help much at all. She sighed and walked over to the door while rubbing her eyes. She put a simple glamor charm on to hide her red eyes, her blotchy skin and her probably pink nose.

"Yes dear?" she asked, opening the door. She saw Draco standing there with, surprise surprise, Blaise. "Why'd you let him out of your room?" she asked, leaning against the doorway.

"He seemed lonely." Draco said. "Anyway, he said that the Death Eaters will leave soon. Can he take me flying then? He said he would if you said yes."

"Let me talk to him first." Hermione said, "Then we should eat lunch. If the Death Eaters are gone then probably."

Draco walked away happily. Hermione however looked very tired and exhausted. "You okay?" Blaise asked. Hermione's head snapped up, a frown was etched on her face. She glared at him.

"Of course." she snapped, "because I'm overflowing with joy!" she hissed sarcastically. "I have to watch a five year old version of my worst enemy, trap his best friend in his room and I have no help. Did I mention the Death Eaters? So of course, I'm peachy!"

"Whoa," Blaise said, grabbing her shoulders and steering her towards the bed, closing the door. He forced her to sit down before sitting on the floor by her legs. "relax. I can help. What, you think I was evil these past five years by choice?" Hermione gave him a look. "So I'm a Slytherin, that's because of my name. I hate my name, so what? I'm supposed to praise a fucking hypocrite?"

"Language." Hermione said. Blaise rolled his eyes. "I saw that." he laughed at her.

"You're as bad as McGonagol. Eyes in the back of your head." he said.

"Whatever. You play Quidditch?" she asked.

"Yeah, not for the Hogwarts team though. Draco plays seeker and while I could beat him, I don't want to play for the team. That and while beating Potter is fun and I'd become popular as hell, I like staying in the shadows." he said with a shrug. "He won't fall by the way." Blaise said, looking at Hermione. "I remember Draco when he was five. He can fly miles without even noticing if it's raining."

"Fine, after lunch, if the Death Eaters are gone. You can use my broom. Draco has his own." Hermione said, standing up.

"Haha, no." Blaise said, turning serious. "You look like hell, I know without even removing the glamor spell. Take a nap, you can eat after that. I'll keep him busy." Blaise watched as she sat back down before leaving. Hermione made sure she had his wand and her own and that he didn't lock the door before letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Hermione slipped off her shoes and looked down at her school uniform she hadn't remembered putting on. Dumbledore probably spelled it on her while she was asleep. She slipped it off to reveal her pajamas before slipping under the covers. She almost instantly fell asleep.

"Mia!" she heard what had to be Draco say from outside the door. She heard the door open and sat up just as Draco pounced on her legs. "The Death Eaters have been gone for two hours and I've had lunch and a snack and Blaise's story is done. Can we go flying now?" he said impatiently.

"I don't know." Hermione said. "What time is it?"

"Around one-ish." Blaise said.

"Hmm... give me a few minutes to change and then let me check to make sure they're really gone. If they are, we'll go." Hermione said. She got out of bed and while Draco jumped up and down with joy, Blaise froze and watched Hermione stretch. Blaise watched her shirt rise the tinest bit to reveal her perfectly tan and flat stomach, her top revealed her tan arms and it dipped pretty low. Considering it was a thin silk top, it left little to imagine, only her legs which were covered by her pants. Blaise was brought back to reality by Hermione pushing the two out the door.

Hermione slipped on some jeans and a shirt. She grabbed a thin jacket after lacing her shoes on and put that on as she went down stairs. She saw the two boys there, Blaise looking at Draco talk happily about his broom. Hermione smiled before opening the front door, catching Blaise's attention. She walked around the house, checking everywhere. The barrier was gone. She guessed it went up when there was threat. She sighed. At least she wouldn't be the one flying.

She entered to see the two boys ready to fly, standing, Draco with his broom in hand. Hermione accioed her broom quickly as they headed out the door. She handed it to Blaise as they made their way to a clearing about the size of the pitch at Hogwarts. Draco got on his broom and was in the air instantly. He started doing laps. Blaise too, lifted off but hovered so his feet weren't even two inches off the ground.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"There's two brooms." she stated.

"So?" he asked, scooping her up and fling fifty feet off the ground in a flash. "Would you like to fly or would you rather go to the ground?"

"The ground sounded nice." she mumbled as she climbed on in front of him.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Shut up." she hissed. "Evil bastard." He smirked before shooting off after Draco. He could feel Hermione tremble. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her against his front. (Minds out of the gutters, they're flying with a five year old!) Hermione leaned against him. For some reason she felt safe.

"Who has the ball?" Draco said.

"The golden snitch? Hermione." Blaise said.

"What? I do?" she asked dumbly. Blaise stuck his hand in her pocket and fished out his wand. He created a snitch out of thin air before putting his wand back in Hermione's pocket. Draco and she assumed Blaise closed their eyes and counted to twenty in sync.

"Go!" they yelled at the same time. Blaise didn't move but Draco shot off. He searched the clearing quickly. Before moving quickly to the middle of the clearing.

"It's right there." Hermione stated. Blaise looked at her.

"Where?" he asked.

"Are you blind?" she asked. She sighed before taking control of the broom and zipping over to it and grabbing it effortlessly.

"You're pretty good." Blaise said.

"No, I'm just use to snatching Harry's." she said. "Any way, where's Draco?"

"Over there." he said. Draco was sitting there, looking at something. Hermione flew them over at a much slower speed then Blaise would have.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked as they got close to him.

"Look." Draco said simply, pointing through a few branches. The Death Eaters were there, about half a mile from where the house was, a quarter from the ground far bellow them. They were arguing loudly over what to do.

'We can't go back without them. We'll be punished.'

'We'll look like we hardly tried if we go back now.'

'But the barrier is too strong!'

"Let's go back to the cabin." Hermione said. Blaise nodded and Draco followed silently. They flew back to the house quickly, much to Hermione's dismay. It seemed to cheer Draco up. The three sat in the living room listening to the seconds tick by.

"What do muggles do for fun?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Lots of stuff." she said.

"What do they do when they have to stay inside?" he said.

"Watch movies, bored games, make food, whatever they can find." Hermione said with a shrug.

"You bake food... for fun?" Draco asked.

"Sometimes." Hermione said.

"How is flicking a wand fun?" Blaise asked. Hermione laughed.

"Think much Blaise?" Hermione asked. "Oh, phone Blaise, it's your brain. It's calling you stupid." she said. The two looked at her.

"Phone?" Blaise asked. "What's that?" Hermione sighed.

"Never mind, let's go bake cookies or something." she said. Draco jumped up.

"COOKIES!" he yelled. Hermione watched him run around in circles before pulling on her hand. "Hurry! We have to make the cookies!"

"Oh no!" Hermione said dramatically, "too weak... to... go on." She fell back onto Blaise's lap. "Go on without me!"

"Get up!" Draco demanded, exasperated.

"I'll get her up." Blaise smirked. He started to tickle her. Hermione started to laugh really hard. She rolled onto the floor laughing. It took her a good minute or so to calm down.

"Fine fine, let's go." she said, letting Blaise help her up. Draco shot into the kitchen while Hermione and Blaise followed.

"Let's see..." Hermione said, looking around. "If I was Dumbledore, where would I put the food?"

"In a cupboard that made what you wanted to magically appear." Blaise said, opening a small pantry like door.

"Yes, that's Dumbledore." Hermione said, pulling out all the dry ingredients.

"Isn't that amazing?" someone asked far away, watching them in a mirror.

"Yes Minerva, it is. They look so happy." an elderly man said.

"Yes Albus." Minerva said, "Just like a happy family."

"That's great." Snape said in a very bored voice, "but how long until I get my two students back?"

"When I get Miss Granger back." Minerva said.

"Patience. This will take a while, but I guarantee that you'll get them back, after Christmas actually."

"That's a whole semester!" Flitwick said.

"Yes, but that's how long it'll take for Draco to grow up properly and for Blaise and Hermione to create a inter house friendship." Dumbledore said.

"That's much too long! What are we to tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?" McGonagol asked, thinking everything through.

"The truth, she's helping me with something. If they want to know more, send them to me." Dumbledore said, eyes gleaming. Everyone except Snape smiled. Snape sighed. How'd he get pulled into working at this mad house again?

A/N: I know it's short and late and the grammer probably stinks but it's up!


	4. Coffee and Cuddling

Coffee and Cuddling

A/N:Sorry this is late but I made it longish... HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Hermione looked at Draco asleep on the couch. He had gotten bored and wandered off while the cookies were in the oven. The timer went off for the last sheet of cookies and she rushed into the kitchen to turn it off before it woke the small child. She took out the done cookies and set them on the counter. She smiled as she put the cool ones on a plate and started to wash the other cookie sheet she had used. She dried it and put it away and started to move the now warm cookies onto the counter so she could wash the cookie sheet. She was in the middle of washing it when two arms wrapped around her waist. "Can I have a cookie or will it spoil dinner?" a voice whispered in her ear. She laughed and turned to see Blaise pouting, looking at the warm cookies.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around for a clock.

"Almost four." Blaise said, looking at his watch.

"Fine, but only one." she said. "And I know how many there are so don't even try to snatch an extra."

"Okay Mum." he muttered. He ate it in a flash and started watching her, bored.

"What?" she asked as she put away the clean cookie sheet. "Something on my face or something?"

"Hmm?" Blaise asked, coming out of a trance.

"You were staring at me." she said, moving the now cool cookies onto the plate with the rest of them before stashing them up high where Draco wouldn't be able to find or reach them.

"Was I? Sorry." he said. He took the cloth from her hand and wiped the counter for her before drying it with the towel on her shoulder. "Done." he said.

"Thank you, but what do you want?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, just being helpful." he said with a shrug. He followed her out of the room and watched as she gently picked up Draco and carried him up the stairs. He opened the door and Hermione tucked Draco into his bed before silently closing the door.

"Poor boy, he must be exhausted from flying and pacing back and forth while the cookies baked and he didn't last long enough to get one." she said.

"He'll get one when he wakes up." Blaise said. "After you force something gross on him like... carrots." he said, playfully smirking at her.

"Carrots are good for your eye sight, Blaise, so you should eat them. Obviously you're blind, can't even tell what you're staring at." she said, playfully. He smirked.

"You shouldn't get into fights with Slytherins." he said, a gleam in his eye as she looked at him suspiciously, "You'll never win."

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, letting a sigh escape her lips. "What should we have for dinner, besides carrots?" He chuckled.

"I don't care" he said, "maybe just sandwiches, you just finished cooking."

"No, it's fine, I'm use to cooking, I just don't know what he eats. You know though." she said, looking at him.

"To tell you the truth he eats almost nothing. I mean he'll eat anything, but very little of. He's like a girl, picks at his food and then gives it to Goyle and Crabbe." he said with a shrug.

"I see, no wonder he looks like a walking skeleton." she said. "Well, I hope he likes lasagna."

"You have to be kidding." Blaise said.

"What, you not like lasagna?" she asked.

"No, but the fact you can cook is scary. Pansy tried to cook once, almost burnt down the dungeons... and they're made of stone!" he said.

"Well, I think I can handle lasagna." she said. "Made it dozens of times before." So Blaise watched as Hermione spent an hour making lasagna which he knew Draco would only pick at. Once she put it in the oven she smiled.

"Now we have to wait for thirty minutes. I think we should go see if he's up yet." Hermione said, leaving the kitchen. Blaise followed, having nothing else to do. She peeked in the door, Blaise looking through the crack above her. "He's still asleep." she said, closing the door. "Now what are we supposed to do? Sit here?"

"I'm sure we can think of something else." Blaise said. Hermione went down into the living room and started to look around, Blaise just laid on the couch.

"There is absolutely nothing to do, and I've already memorized all the books in my trunk!" she said, pouting. Blaise laughed.

"Poor Hermione. No wonder you eat so many carrots, you'd die from boredom if you couldn't see." he said.

"I could learn braille, genius." she said.

"Ah, but then you'd have to rely on other's and you would hate that." he said.

"I guess." she said, sitting on Blaise's legs.

"I kind of like those." he said. "And you're squashing them."

"Be quiet. Don't you know you're not suppose to call a girl fat?" she said.

"Really? Then you should tell Draco, he tells it to Pansy everyday." Blaise said.

"I see." she said, looking around.

"You keep looking around your neck will wear out and your head will roll away." he said.

"That's not possible." she said, looking at Blaise. "You couldn't wear away your neck."

"I couldn't, you could. You're just like an owl. Turning your head every which way." he said.

"Oh shush." she said. "It's better then laying around doing nothing."

"Well then let's not lay around and do nothing or wear our necks away." he said.

"Sure, but what are we supposed to do for the next twenty minutes?" she asked.

"Take a nap." he said, pulling her down.

"But I'm not tired and this couch is lumpy." she said, smiling and squirming.

"I'm not a couch." he said.

"But the couch was here a second ago." she said, smiling playfully.

"Well that's too bad, it doesn't like you obviously and it left." he said. She stuck out her tongue. "You shouldn't stick that out unless you're going to use it." he said, smirking.

"That could be a really dirty joke." she said, laying her head down and closing her eyes. "I guess I could go for a nap."

"That's nice, but what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Go to sleep." she said.

"I don't get a good night kiss?" he said, pouting. She laughed before pecking him on the cheek.

"Now go to sleep." she said. He smiled and watched as her breathing evened out. Ten minutes later the timer went off. Blaise slipped out from under Hermione to get the lasagna. He set it on the counter and looked to see if Draco was awake, and he was.

"Dinner Draco, but you have to be quiet or you'll wake Hermione up and she'll make you eat vegetables" Blaise said. Draco nodded and they crept into the kitchen and ate quietly whispering. After Blaise got Draco a cookie and he had read him about five story books, Draco fell asleep in his bed and Blaise went downstairs to find Hermione still asleep. He scooped her up and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in and then climbed in, realizing there wasn't any where else to sleep besides the couch... which was downstairs and too small.

Hermione woke up with someone's arms around her waist, causing her to freeze. She looked over to find Blaise asleep, not an inch from her. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch.. or really on Blaise who was on the couch. She looked down and saw she was wearing the same thing as yesterday and she let out a sigh of relief. She tried to get away but Blaise automatically pulled her closer, nuzzling his head in her hair. She sighed and laid there for a minute, trying to reach the wand in her pocket. She got it and levitated one of his arms off of her and then slid out, putting a pillow in her place. She was almost out the door when she heard him roll over. She looked back to find the pillow where she put it, and Blaise facing the other way, still asleep. She smiled before going to Draco's room, to find him asleep also. She went downstairs to find half of her lasagna on the counter in the pan. She smiled slightly as she wrapped it up and put it in the fridge.

"Good morning." someone said behind her, causing her to bump her head on the top of the fridge. "Sorry." he said, pulling Hermione out of the fridge, shutting it, and handing her an ice pack from the freezer. "A little jumpy?" he asked, sitting on the counter.

"Hey! I thought I was the only one up." she said.

"You were. How long have you been up?" he asked, looking at his watch. "It's seven."

"Hardly five minutes probably." she said, putting the ice pack away. "That hurt."

"And she wins fifty thousand galleons for stating the obvious!" Blaise said.

"Oh be quiet. So, did you two eat anything besides lasagna last night?" she asked.

"I gave him a cookie afterwards." Blaise said.

"Should have guessed. Where do wizards keep coffee?" she asked, more to herself then to Blaise as she looked around the kitchen.

"Wand." he stated.

"You just spell up some coffee anytime you want some?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." he said. "No wonder you're so short, you rink coffee. Should have guessed that, probably drink it while you study all night. Study or read."

"Be quiet, and I'm not short!" she said, spelling up some coffee into a cup. She tasted it before making a face and pouring it down the drain. "That was horrid."

"Let me try." he said, saying a different spell. She looked at it suspiciously. "What?"

"This could be spiked or something." she stated.

"And I would want you drunk because?" he asked.

"I don't know." she admitted, taking a sip and making the same face. "Better, but still horrid. It's like drinking watery mud." she said, opening the little cupboard to find a coffee maker and all it's assets. She smiled as she set it up and watched it start to drip.

"What's that?" Blaise asked, looking at it.

"Coffee maker. You should try some, I mean if you can drink that stuff, fine, but I can't." Hermione said.

"Whatever." he said. "Why is it so slow?" He asked, watching it drip.

"It has to heat the water, let it sit with the ground beans and then it releases it into the pot." she said.

"I see." he said. "I'm bored." he stated a minute later.

"Well then go find something to do." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"That is a very dirty thing to say." he said.

"Only if you have a dirty mind." she said. "It's fine otherwise."

"You're talking to a boy, what do you expect? I swear that Potter and Weasley have to be gay if they don't ever say anything to that."

"They don't, and they aren't. Harry likes Ginny and Ron... I don't know. He use to like some HufflePuff but now I'm not sure." she said.

"Or they like you and are lying." Blaise said.

"Why would they like me when Harry could have almost any girl he wanted and Ron and me fight all the time?" she asked.

"Why would they befriend a nag?" he asked. "Seriously, you aren't half bad if you put a silencing spell on you and cloths that fit." he said, looking her up and down. She blushed.

"Whatever." she said, pouring a cup of coffee. Blaise snatched it from her and drank half of it as she watched, open mouthed.

"You're right, this is way better. You can get another glass right?" he said, finishing it off.

"That was so rude it's unbelievable!" she said.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to help your height problem." he said, smirking.

"Just shut up." she said, pouring another glass, careful to keep it away from him.

"You know, I bet they really do like you more then a friend, they'd have to to put up with your mouth." Blaise said. "And I'm pretty sure you don't always wear a uniform. Tell me, are they around you more when you wear something else?"

"I don't think about these things so I have no idea." Hermione stated, putting her empty glass in the sink. "Besides, I don't wear revealing cloths and I'm almost always in my uniform."

"Odd, I'd figure you'd at least wear something different on the weekends." he said.

"I'm going to shower and change, give Draco food instead of cookies if he wakes up." she said, leaving.

"Okay, but don't be a freak and wear a school uniform." he said. She came back down half an hour later to find a clean and changed Blaise reading a book he had taken from her trunk as he laid on the couch. "You have odd books." he stated, looking up to see her wearing a baggy shirt and loose pants.

"No, they're interesting and why were you going through my things?" she asked, snatching the book from his hands.

"I was bored. Now give that back, I wasn't done." he said. She looked at him.

"What are you going to do about?" she said, snapping the book shut.

"And now I've lost my place!" he said, getting up and walking over to her. He snatched the book from her before she could blink. He leaned over so his nose was less then an inch from hers and smirked. "Now I have to start from the beginning all over again." He said. She quickly became away of how close he was. He picked her up in one swift motion and the book fell to the floor.

"Stop abusing my books." she said, trying to reach it.

"I'm sorry." he said, "It was either you or the book, because if I picked up the book you'd hit me with it."

"No, the book doesn't deserve that punishment." she said, trying to get down as he walked into the kitchen and set her on the counter. She looked at him. "I knew Slytherins were strange but this made no sense." she said.

"Sure it does, you just don't get it yet." he said as he leaned closer to her.

"I guess you're going to tell me why I'm sitting on a counter then?" she asked.

"Sort of." he said, before closing the gap between them, kissing her and surprising her. She shut her eyes on instinct but she tried to get away, realizing that was why she was on the counter, that, and they were the same height. She gave in a few moments later, his caresses weakening her self restraint easily. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he slid her easily to the edge of the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. She totally forgot who it was and where she was until she heard a door open and little feet walk down the hall. She immediately stopped and Blaise, catching on, helped her down.

"You're going to pay for that." she mumbled as she walked into the next room, hugging Draco before taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. "What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Ice cream!" he said, "Ice cream and cookies!"

"Let's try again." she said. He frowned and pouted at her.

"Please?" he asked. Blaise looked at her. She smiled and Draco beamed.

"Not on your life sport." she said. He frowned and Blaise had to look the other way to keep from laughing.

"Your evil!" he said.

"No, I'm not, I'm just practical. Now, how about waffles?" she tried.

"I want Ice cream!" he said.

"You can have ice cream after dinner tonight if you eat your vegetables" she said.

"Told you." Blaise said.

"Blaise, can I have ice cream? Please?" he asked. Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry Draco, I'm not the guardian here, you're stuck with the evil meanie." he said. She slammed on his foot, hard. He stepped away from her, trying not to scream, wincing from pain.

"Then I'm not eating!" Draco said.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Okay? Aren't you afraid I'm going to die?" he asked, shocked.

"No, if you pass out from not eating I get to stick a needle in your arm and feed you mashed up waffles and vegetables through it." she said.

"What?" Blaise and Draco asked in shock at the same time.

"Yup, I just magic up an IV and shove it in your arm. It doesn't hurt too much." she said.

"I changed my mind," Draco said, "I want waffles."

"That's what I thought." she said, taking a plate of waffles out of the magical microwave. She placed it on the table before putting a glass of milk beside it.

"You're creepy." Blaise mumbled to her as she passed by him. She glared at him. Blaise followed her to find her sitting on the couch, reading the book he had dropped earlier.

"You really have to make my life harder, don't you?" she asked.

"Aw, but it's fun." he said, sitting next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She moved to the other side of the couch, as far away as possible. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"You really don't get it, do you?" she asked. "I have to take care of Draco and having you stand there and say things like that don't help and then when I have some peace you sit there and complain you're bored." she snapped.

"Relax." he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it bugged you so much." He gave her a hug and pulled her onto his lap as she buried her face into his shirt. They heard Draco get up from his chair, it making a squeaking noise as he carelessly pushed it back. She sighed and got up. Blaise watched from the doorway as she put the dishes in the sink and then took him up stairs and he listened from outside the door as she read to him. She was right, she was supposed to watch after Draco and he didn't realize that while he got to sit around for the past few days, she was cleaning up after him, cooking, putting him to bed and making sure he was entertained. A school owl flew to him and handed him some papers. He read them, they were school assignments. He scribbled a note to Dumbledore, sending them back. Hermione didn't need to be bothered by assignments over things she already knew, and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Maybe him when she found out, but not her.

The rest of the day was spent following Draco in follow the leader, some muggle game Hermione had taught him and then playing Simon says, which Draco renamed Draco says. The sad thing was Hermione won every single game of Draco says because Blaise seemed distracted by something. She put Draco to bed and then walked downstairs to find Blaise starring at the ceiling, laying on the couch.

"What's wrong? You've been yelled at before I'm sure." she said.

"I have, but I don't think the person has ever had a good reason. I'm sorry Hermione." he said, sitting up.

"Don't be, I was just grumpy." she said, sitting on his lap and kissing him. He smiled into the kiss and she pushed him back down on the couch. In a flash, she was gone, and Blaise knew that leaving him wanting more was his punishment for kissing her, and for making her life harder. He walked up the stairs to find her already asleep, this time wearing her silk pajamas. He slipped off his pants but thought she'd freak if he wasn't wearing a shirt so slid under the covers with one on even though he never slept with one on.

The two teens were awoken by a little boy laying on top of them. Hermione turned to face him and scooted over so Draco could lay between the two. "What's wrong?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"I had a dream that some man was trying to kill me." he said. Hermione hugged Draco close to her chest as Blaise watched with slight envy. Hermione was so ignorant it wasn't funny. She was gorgeous with her chestnut curls and her perfect little body. She had no idea how badly Blaise had yearned to kiss her even before he was sent here. He fell asleep staring at Draco nestled close to Hermione. Draco always got what Blaise wanted at Hogwarts, and he was getting it now without knowing it too.

"Good morning!" Hermione said, jumping on top of Blaise. He groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes." he mumbled.

"It's almost lunch though." Hermione said with a pout. He reached up and pulled her down to him. He looked at her before kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

"It's time to sleep though." he said. She laughed, pecking him on the lips and trying to get out of his grasp. "And you aren't going any where. Draco got you last not, I get you now."

"Selfish little boy." Hermione said. "You don't seem to like to share."

"Draco can have everything else." he said, "but I get you."

"Don't I get a say in this?" she asked.

"Not a peep." he said, smiling, his eyes still closed. She started squirming and Blaise opened his eyes. He rolled on top of her. "You move too much." he said, kissing her deeply, his arms tightening around her waist. She cut it short.

"Blaise..." she said, trailing off, looking at him, searching his face for something, anything. "What is this?" she asked.

"What is... what?" he asked, confused.

"What is it that we're doing?" she asked.

"Well we were kissing..." he said, smiling until he saw her frown. "Hermione, I like you a lot but we are stuck in this little house with a little kid who is so oblivious it isn't funny." he said.

"So what?" she asked. "We just keep this up until we get back to Hogwarts and then pretend nothing happened? It's not like it could work with houses."

"But it could Hermione. I don't care what people think and I don't think you do either. Besides, who is going to stop us?" he asked.

"Harry, Ron, Draco and probably some other people." she said.

"Draco wouldn't do anything to me and I can take Harry and Ron with my eyes closed." he said, kissing her. She smiled at him but sorrow was evident.

"You can't seriously be willing to give up every friendship you have to be hated by all Slytherins and probably Gryffindors just for me." she said.

"I can, and I am, the only question is are you willing to be hated even more by all the little Slytherin girls for taking me?" he asked, smirking.

"You're full of yourself." she said, smiling. "Besides, Harry and Ron will hate you, not me. They'll think you slipped me a love potion or something."

"How do you know I didn't put one in that coffee?" he asked.

"Because," she said, smirking, "I didn't swallow any of it." He looked a little shocked.

"I'm hurt." he said. She kissed him deeply, rolling them over so she was laying on him.

"Better?" she asked. He smirked.

"Nope." Blaise responded, "not by a long shot." He kissed her deeply, one of his hands making it's way up her back to the back of her head while the other arm was wrapped around her lower back. She had a hand on his chest and one around his neck, smiling into his kiss.

"We should close the door." Hermione said. Pulling out her wand she spelled it closed.

"Just to kiss?" he asked. She gave him a look before kissing him again.

"I wasn't thinking anything, and you shouldn't." she said.

"Oh, but you'd never know." he said. She frowned at him. "What?" he asked.

"I hear something." she said. Blaise listened closely and heard Draco, he was talking.

"Shit!" Blaise said, jumping up and running out the door. Moments later he was back, Draco in his arms. "The Death Eaters are back and they were trying to levitate Draco out of his window." Blaise said, setting the shivering boy onto her lap.

"It's okay baby." she said. "You're safe now." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her chest. "Maybe we should take a nap." she said, laying down, pulling the covers over him. She started to sing softly in another language Blaise picked up as French. He fell asleep almost instantly, the last image he saw was Draco asleep in Hermione's arms.

"You know," Dumbledore said, watching them from the mirror. "Draco seems to be growing slower then expected."

"Is that all you have to say about your three students!" McGonagol said, shocked.

"I have to agree," Snape said, "I think I'm scarred for life." McGonagol glared at him.

"What else is there to say?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"What about the two teen..." McGonagol trailed off, seeing a look of knowing written all over Dumbledore's face.

"Why couldn't we have slipped them a love potion?" Snape snapped. "It would have been easier then having classes where no one knows the answer. Potter and Weasley are failing."

"Same in my class," McGonagol said with a frown. "I never realized how much they relied on her."

"Exactly!" Dumbledore said. "They rely on her so much she never has a chance to do anything for herself. Look however, at what happens to her when she's with Mr. Zabini. She smiles now, she doesn't sit and correct him or worry about him in the least. She knows he can take care of not only himself, but the Death Eaters. She even let's him protect Mr. Malfoy she is so confident with his ability. Do you not see what she will gain from this?"

"Trust." McGonagol said, beaming.

"A Slytherin boyfriend who will break her heart the second they step back on the grounds." Snape said. "Blaise is such a liar it isn't funny, his father will have his head!"

"Ah," Dumbledore, "but Severus, Mr. Zabini doesn't date girls which are hard to... as they put it now a days, lay, and Miss Granger told him straight out at the begaining, she is. Why then, would he bother with her?"

"She happens to be the only girl in a fifty mile range." Snape said.

"And by the time he's back, and even now, he yearns for Miss Granger, not for someone to sleep next to him." Dumbledore said. "Severus, you are not naive with matters of the heart. You just happen to be too pessimistic."

"Sorry," Snape said, "but I just saw a Gryffindor know it all cuddle two of my brightest students within ten minutes, I'm not in a good mood."

"It's alright Severus, I understand you dislike Miss Granger, but just think of all the trouble Mr. Zabini has caused you in the past five years, she'll keep him out of your... hair." Dumbledore said.

"I suppose." he said, stiffly. McGonagol smiled, she loved it when Dumbledore showed Snape up, it was why she became a teacher, or at least one reason.


	5. Reality

A Painful Reminder of Reality

A/N:Sorry it's taken so long. I tried to make it longer then usual.

Blaise awoke from the nap with a bad feeling. Not because Draco was for some reason in his arms and it would be a total gay scene if Draco was too much older then five, but the fact Hermione was no where to be seen. He picked up Draco, not wanting to leave him alone and left the room, peeking downstairs to see Hermione sitting on the couch, hunched over, an owl on the arm rest. Blaise sighed. Whatever made Hermione get out of the room that came by a school owl that wasn't work couldn't be good. She stood up, her legs seemed weak under the weight as she moved unsteadily toward the kitchen. Halfway there she slid to the ground, crying. Blaise saw her turn into a complete wreck, sobs wrecking her body. He silently hurried down the stairs, laid Draco on the couch, before picking up Hermione who fought him off harder then he thought she was capable considering how confused and weak she looked.

"I'm fine." she stated, "Leave me alone."

"because fine people go sobbing on the floor after receiving mail. Yeah, I do it all the time." Blaise replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha. So funny I forgot to laugh." Hermione said, standing easily.

"No, what's funny is the way you can collect yourself in front of others to hide your feelings easier then you can alone. Stop trying to set an example or prove yourself, no one is watching." Blaise growled.

"Shut up Blaise. You can't waltz in to a different world and dub yourself king of the little cabin in the middle of some deadly magical forest." Hermione said loudly.

"Oh, because you have to fix everyone's problems for them because they can't? How the hell are they suppose to learn if you hand them what they need on an over shinned fucking silver platter!" he retorted.

"Why do you care what I do with my life? You're just here to screw it up!" Hermione said.

"Yes! Of course! Everything is about you! I got put under an unforgivable so I'd come here to mess up your perfect life!" Blaise yelled. Hermione had her wand at his throat in an instant.

"You can call me names, spit on me, and think what you please, but don't ever think my life is easy or perfect and don't even consider giving me pity!" Hermione growled.

"What, are your socks the wrong color?" Blaise said, enraged.

"Here, if you want to know so much read my mail!" she said, shoving the tear-stained letter in his face.

"Dear Hermione, it's nice to hear you're doing well. Sadly, I regret to inform you that you're sister is once again in the hospital and your mother is finally gone. We need you to come back from boarding school immediately to sort through your mother's mess of a credit system to work out the hospital payments. If nothing else, she'll have to go into the government's system. Please call me or write when you get this. You're friend and councilor, Ms. Wreth."

"Yeah, so I'm officially and orphan, my little sister's cancer is getting worse again and she might have to go into that hell they call a government system! Where you get moved from foster home to foster home, some with perverted child molesters in them!" Hermione said. "Of course, they world defiantly revolves around me and my screwed up life!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Blaise said, setting the letter aside.

"Is Mia leaving?" Draco asked, having been woken up by their fight.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, "I'll probably have to go. I'm going to go mail Dumbledore to see if I can have this worked out without too much trouble."

"That can wait a bit." Blaise said, "You should try to rest some."

"No, that letter had to go through the Ministry of Magic, to Hogwarts, and all the way here. It's probably been a week. " Hermione said, heading upstairs.

"I hate you!" Draco said. "You made Mia mad and now she's leaving!" Draco ran off to his room.

"Great! I must've done something really bad while I was asleep to deserve this." Blaise said. He sat down on the couch, picking up the book he had been reading a while back.

"I'm sorry." someone said from behind him. "I was upset and mad." He turned around to see Hermione in her pajamas. Her face red and blotchy from crying.

"Everyone gets upset, it's not your fault." Blaise said, helping her climb over the back of the couch and onto his lap.

"But it's my fault I took it out on you." Hermione said.

"Anger is hard to control, and better me then Draco." Blaise said. She nodded as she cuddled up to his chest.

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled into his shirt.

"For what?"

"For being here, for not being mad, for helping. For... everything." Hermione said.

"I think being allowed to sleep in your bed and stealing kisses is more then worth getting yelled at." Blaise said, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"I told Dumbledore I'm going home to see my sister but that I have enough money in my wizarding bank account to pay for enough hospital bills until break by which hopefully Draco will be grown again and I will have time to deal with the billing. Not to mention the school work Dumbledore never sent."

"I sent that back." Blaise said.

"Probably too busy to do it anyway." she said with a sigh. "It's funny, my sister was so much easier to entertain and always was so neat I never had to micromanage her like I do Draco. I was always glad I had a sister, but now I think I finally realize how happy I should've been."

"Draco is a handful, five or seventeen. But the seventeen stuff I can deal with as it's mostly information he wants and offers, but needs I'm not so good at." Blaise said.

"You're alive, so someone is taking care of you." she said.

"House elves. They follow me around with food when it gets close to meal times so they can put it near what I'm doing. I usually start eating it when I get bored or start thinking." Blaise said. "I'd be anorexic looking if they didn't."

"If my little sister didn't remind me I'd forget to cook until it was time to set the table. For some reason I've been doing it so long I automatically start setting the table even if I forgot to cook." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Well you look ready to go to sleep." Blaise said, scooping her up and kissing her.

"I was." she said, starting to squirm. "I haven't been held like this in a while."

"I'm slightly surprised you've ever been carried around by Potter or Weasley." Blaise said, no malice in his voice.

"Like they'd carry me around the castle." Hermione said. "My ex-boyfriend use to before..."

"You broke up?" Blaise guessed.

"Before he died." Hermione said.

"Wait, he died?" Blaise asked, opening the door.

"Yes, sadly enough it seems everyone I love dies and now my sister is slowly dying in a muggle hospital." Hermione said, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"Go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." Blaise said.

"Watch Draco for me." she said before drifting off as Blaise laid her on the bed.

"Right, because the seven years at Hogwarts wasn't enough." Blaise said, going to the next room to find Draco sulking, so naturally, Blaise got a few bruises while getting reacquainted with Draco's belongings.

"MIA!" was what Hermione woke up to the next morning as a little boy pounced on her like her now dead cat. This made her sigh but she shook the thought out of her head.

"Draco, I told you not to wake her up." Blaise said.

"You're not the boss of me." Draco said.

"Good morning." Hermione said, hugging Draco and pulling him under the covers. "Time to go back to sleep. I never knew how people could sleep so long but now I do."

"Quidditch." Draco whined. "I want to go play. NOW!"

"Have you eaten? Are you clean? Have you brushed you're teeth? When was the last time you had vegetables?" Hermione quizzed.

"He's clean, he's eaten, no and since you made him." Blaise said.

"Thank you for bathing him. I still think it's weird to bathe Draco, even if he's five." Hermione said.

"I have to shower with him in school; I'm use to it." Blaise said.

"He scrubs too hard." Draco pouted, trying to get the attention she had suddenly started giving Blaise.

"Well go make sure Blaise showers, seems he forgot." Hermione said. "I need to change."

"Okay Mia!" Draco said, mischief in his eyes.

"Thanks, damn me to hell while you're at it." Blaise said before shutting the door.

"But that's so cliche." Hermione mumbled to herself with a laugh.

The instant Hermione was done dressing she heard Blaise scream. "Maybe Draco did hurt him." She thought, heading for the bathroom when Blaise came out, towel around his waist, his hand on his forehead, blood oozing out from between his fingers.

"Can we not keep pointy lethal objects the bathroom and then send me there with Draco?" he asked, handing over a razor.

"It's not my fault you didn't watch him. Move you're hand, I'll heal that... up." she said, pausing when he revealed the true damage. "Wow, he's really vicious. I'm afraid to go to sleep near him."

"Like he'd try to kill you." Blaise said as Hermione whipped out her wand and said a quick spell, making the cut vanish.

"All done. Where is Draco?" Hermione asked. Suddenly her questions were answered when a seventeen year old Draco strolled out of the bathroom. "Looks like he needed violence to grow."

"Blaise, do I want to know what you got yourself into?" Draco asked, looking between his hardly clad house-mate, Hermione with her wand out, and Blaise's bloody hand.

"Wow, umm, maybe you'd like to put on some clothes Draco." Hermione said, blushing and turning away. Draco gave her a funny look because of her saying his name and then looked down to find what she had said was true.

"Whatever." said the naked Draco, smoke enclosing him, and when it faded he was dressed.

"I wonder if it's permanent." Blaise said.

"What are you talking about? Where are we?" Draco asked.

"You're age and we're in a cabin in the middle of a forest." Hermione said.

"Why?" Draco asked, looking at Blaise.

"You two are here because Dumbledore told her Hermione to watch you and I tried to kill her and steal you but she got rid of my Unforgivable." Blaise said.

"What's going on with you two?" Draco said.

"Just wait Draco, we should send Dumbledore a letter saying you're back to normal before we answer all your questions. What is the last thing you remember?" Hermione asked.

"Stop calling me Draco and the last thing I remember is getting attacked." he replied.

"Considering she took care of you for almost three weeks you might want to shut up for once." Blaise said.

"So you suddenly defend her because she got rid of your curse? You like playing with fire Blaise but stop being suicidal." Draco said, anger leaking into his voice.

"Go to hell Draco, leave me alone for once in your worthless life. I didn't do anything to you." Blaise said.

"I wrote a letter to Dumbledore, stop fighting or I'll make you." she said.

"Like you could. You're just a worthless little mudblood." Draco drowled, smirking.

"Blaise, leave. Now." she said, glancing at him. "I can deal with him. He's just a spoiled brat after all."

"Fine." Blaise said, disappearing in a flash.

"It's weird how one day you're playing muggle games with a smile on your face and the next you insult me. But then again, if you bite the hand that feeds you, it'll kick your ass." she said, and Draco was unarmed and paralyzed.

"Tricky little whore." Draco growled.

"And if that hand is numb, it'll leave you be, so bye Draco, have fun until Dumbledore comes." Hermione said, leaving him laying on the floor.

"So where were you for the past three weeks?" Harry asked at breakfast on Monday.

"In the abyss of the world unknown to you." Hermione stated, continuing to eat.

"In the unknown? Where exactly?" Harry interegated.

"It's unknown to me where in the unknown I was while you were unknowing." Hermione said.

"That was a mouthful." Ginny said.

"My head hurts." Ron stated.

"That's nice." Hermione said with a sigh. "I think I'm full."

"What is the meaning of this Granger?" a voice that was unmistakably Malfoy's said from behind her.

"I think after what I've been through you should leave me alone for more then twenty four hours." Hermione said.

"Explain this now." he demanded. She sighed.

"You know, I don't spoil spoiled brats because they are so spoiled spoiling is what they assume normal therefore normal is neglectful which screws up the spoiled brats head. So, in conclusion, I am helping you by not succumbing to your request, which your demand is and should be in normal terms." Hermione said.

"I don't care. Explain this now!"

"Three word sentences. Your limited vocabulary. It is depressing." Hermione said.

"Shut up and explain this!" he said, shoving a letter in her face. It was from Blaise, saying how he'd left.

"Why do you expect me to know about your best friend?" she asked.

"Read it you moron." he growled.

"You mean the 'untainted and freed by heaven and released from hell' part or the 'I'm sorry Draco is an asshole and you had to put up with him' part?" she asked. "It makes sense to me."

"He ran away! Tell me why!" he yelled.

"I believe it says here 'I've decided to leave because Draco and his ways keep the meaning from life and I'd rather die then live this way. Thank you for opening my eyes to this obvious fact.' Why do you have this if it's addressed to me?" Hermione stated.

"Because it was in my suitcase." he stated. "What did you do to him?"

"You mean undoing the Unforgivable your father had on him?" Hermione asked. "And the whole fact he was under attack by Death Eaters with us. You want me to explain how that demonstrated to him what he found as the error of his ways because only he can do that. Leave me alone."

And then the legends of the unknown flew around Hogwarts. Two Slytherins and a Gryffindor in a cabin in the woods. The possibilities were endless...

A/N:Sorry but the end is impending. Like impending doom. Like an epilogue. Hopefully soon.


	6. EpilogueChristmas

Epilogue

A/N: Sorry it took so long.

1 year later…..

Ginny came running down the stairs of the Burrow. It was Christmas holiday so Harry had come over to be with his long term girlfriend. "Hermione sent a letter!" she called, handing it over to Harry, Ron leaning over to read it.

"What does it say dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She's engaged!" Ginny blurted; the two who's eyes had been scanning the letter froze.

"To who?" she asked, confused. "I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"Zabini." Harry and Ron growled.

"Blaise Zabini!" Ginny said happily. "His parents died a while back now so he is rich and free."

"When is the wedding?" Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"We're having it in spring!" a voice said from the kitchen. Hermione walked into the living room, followed by Blaise who leaned against a wall watching the four each hug Hermione.

"It's so lovely to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

"I'm so excited for you!" Ginny said, bouncing with joy.

"He touches you we'll kill him." Harry said.

"I'll kill him even if he doesn't." Ron muttered.

"I can hear you." Blaise said from across the room.

"You two stop it." Hermione said. "Can't you be nice to him for once? What did he ever do to you?"

"He stole you from us. We were abandoned seventh year. I hardly passed NEWTS!" Ron said.

"You should be lucky you passed." Harry muttered, laughing.

"I helped you for weeks with those study guides and every time I had to wrestle you off the Quidditch pitch or away from a chess game!" Hermione said.

"So where is the wedding going to be?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said, glancing towards Blaise who walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can get married where ever you want. I don't care." He whispered in her ear.

"We could just use the garden. It's big enough. We could use the lavatory too." She grumbled.

"We can get a smaller house." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't want to live in a mansion!" Ginny asked. "The Zabini estate is supposed to be beautiful!"

"That's what I said." Blaise muttered.

"I still get lost and I've lived there for six monthes. I had to get a GPS system!" Hermione said. "So much unused, unnecessary space. The bathrooms are bigger then our dormitory rooms at Hogwarts! You could fit an apartment in them!"

"I didn't build the house." Blaise grumbled, "It isn't my fault."

"I never said it was and I'm not blaming you but it's just too big!" she stated.

"Oh, but you could fill it with children!" Ginny said.

"NO!" Harry and Ron said at once.

"You have to… to get children." Ron said.

"I didn't need that mental image." Harry muttered.

"Grow up." Blaise said. "Besides, you wouldn't be grossed out if it was you and Ginny."

"I would!" Ron said.

"Hermione!" "How nice" "to see you!" the twins, Fred and George said, bringing some cold air in with them.

"Oh look Fred," "I see George," "a Zabini" "in our house."

"You hurt him I know where you live." Hermione warned as they dragged Blaise off, misheif written all over their faces.

"He'll be in one piece."

"Hopefully."

"Possibly uninjuried!"

"Who'd they drag off?" Charlie asked, coming into the living room, followed by Bill and Mr. Weasley.

"My fiancé." Hermione said, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, who is it?" Bill asked, noticing Ron and Harry both present.

"Zabini." Ron and Harry growled.

"Are you two going to do that whenever someone asks?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"YES!" they said.

"You're marrying Blaise Zabini. I thought that was a joke. No wonder it wasn't very funny." Charlie said.

"He does have a clean arm if you know what I mean." Bill added.

"A clean record." Mr. Weasley said.

"You three should be happy for her!" Mrs. Weasley said. Suddenly a muggle song filled the air.

"Sorry. That's me." Hermione said, pulling a cell phone out of her pocket. "Hello? Oh hey! Yes it's true. Thanks. Bye."

"Nice phone." Harry said, eyeing it. "New model?"

"Yeah." She said. "I'm surprised you don't have a cell phone Harry."

"They scare me." He stated. "You never know when they're going to go off. One of these days someone is going to die of a heart attack from those things."

"You sound so muggle." Hermione said with a laugh. "Anyway, my sister made me get one so she could call me all the time."

"So it's like a phone without a wire?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes." She said, offering it to him so he could look at it. Then it suddenly rang again. "That's a weird number." Hermione muttered before answering it. Suddenly Blaise appeared.

"Thank Merlin." He said, letting out a sigh of relief. Hermione snapped her phone shut.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"They tried to kill me I swear! I kept changing into different animals and things and then finally I got back to normal and called before I changed again."

"It's okay. Your fine." She said.

"There's our" "test subject!" the twins said, appearing again.

Needless to say Blaise had to put up with the Weasleys all Christmas instead of Hermione's family, but in a way, they were.


End file.
